What If ?: A Winx Club Story
by winxgirl2006
Summary: The Winx believe Valtor is gone for good after Bloom supposedly destroyed him. Little do they know what Valtor is planning and who it involves. This a Bloom and Valtor love story. I will be using the names presented : Valtor instead of Baltor,Andros instead of Tides,Domino instead of Sparx. Please enjoy my story, I hope it's enjoyable it's my first time sitting a FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1 What!

**.** A Winx FanFiction : Valtor and Bloom

 **By: Winxgirl2006**

 **Summary** _: "Ugh! How could she do this to me! I saved her butt on Tides/Andros, yet she dare_ _attempt to kill ME !_ _So what I conquered and tortured a few worlds, big deal! I was just having fun!"_ thought Valtor. Little did he know that Bloom knew of this miraculous survival.

It was a peaceful day at Alfea, the sun was shining,the birds were chirping,and the grass was green. Everything was peaceful, Valtor had been defeated a few days ago and all was back to normal.

 _"Dang it is cold hold on a second,am I alive or am I imagining my own voice, darn Bloom and her little Winx friends. Their the reason I'm here. Where is here. If they had minded their own little fairy business I wouldn't be inthis places I'm definitely alive."_ he thought as he opened his eyes.

'How is this possible? I thought for sure I would be read or frozen solid in ice. Well it doesn't matter how I'm alive and free it's time for a new plan and this time those pesky little faires can't get in the way of my progress. In fact my plan includes one of those little fairies...Bloom"

" 'kay Sky I'll be ready, at 7:00 sharp for this big surprise, love you too," replied Bloom quickly while picking out a beautiful long, flat, light pink dress. In Bloom's opinion this was a beautiful dress. It had over the shoulder sleeves with pretty blue and silver sequins trimming the top and bottom of her dress, and alternating ruffles in pink and blue layers. With the tiara her mother Marion gave her, this would be the perfect outfit to wear with Sky, wherever he was taking. Hurriedly took her shower,got her outfit on and carefully applied her make-up. Sky was going to be amazed.

"Wow you look amazing." said Sky as his beautiful fiance walked out of Alfea. He was so lucky to have such an amazing fiance. But seriously his girlfriend saved the magic dimension THREE times and then unfroze her parents in the Obsidian( okay , he unfroze her parents, but it was Bloom's idea) who could ask for more?

" So where are we going your highness? said Bloom teasingly. " you'll find out soon m'lady,." was the reply. Bloom groaned."Ughhh, you are SOOOOO secretive,". "why thank you, you are too kind," was the mocking response. Bloom tapped him playfully. " I love you," he said " I love you too,Sky,"

 **I hoped you like this sorry it couldn't be longer I'm kinda busy at the moment but I promise to publish at least once a week. But farewell I shall return soon.**

 **Q &A: How should Valtor capture Bloom and where is he? And also where is Sky taking her?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Intruder

"Umm Bloom can I ask you something."

"Of course Sky,"

" Bloom will you -,"

Suddenly,the Royal Garden of Eraklyon was covered by an enormous shadow.

" Well, well,your trying out purpose to Bloom. Haa fat chance Prince Blondie. I don't think even a troll would marry you to be quite honest," said the hideous creature in front of the Royal couple.

" Really _Valtor_ because I don't think anything would even to a meeting with _you_ ," declared Bloom as she gave Valtor a nasty and vicious look.

'That's where your wrong, princess, I am sure I'll have a girlfriend very soon," exclaimed Valtor with an evil laugh.

" Oh yeah? Then who is this idiot?" retorted Bloom.

" Why you my sweet Bloom," he said slyly as he came and kissed her meaningfully.

 **Sorry this is so short I had to rewrite 3 time so and I have a timelimit.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

Valtor kept the kiss going for at least a minute and no matter how hard Bloom tried to shove him away, he kept kissing her .But secretly, somewhere deep inside,a part of her was enjoying this, and Bloom knew it and she knew who it was. DARK. BLOOM. But she couldn't let anyone know,she had to do this quick, quick and easy, just like pulling off bandaid. But how was she gonna do it ? How was she gonna kill the strong and sexy and not to mention powerful, dark love wizard. Well she had to do it or be hated for the rest of her life not to mentionit would bring her dark side back out. So here it is, she shoved him away.

" Magic Winx Bloomix" exclaimed Bloom.

 _'See the light,_

 _'_ _Brand_ _new kind of power,_

 _' Burn'in bright,'_

 _' Brighter when it's ours,'_

 _' We can share,'_

 _'The power of the Dragon Flame,'_

' _Oooohhhh'_

' _Bloomix takes you high,'_

' _Bloom's to the sky,'_

 _"_ **Bloom Fairy of the Dragon Flame,"**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************"

"Oh! You want to fight," said a displeased Valtor.

" Duh,I wanna kill you,like I almost did a few years ago," retorted Bloom. At this, Valtor chuckled darkly.

" You know, I was really hoping we could do this the easy way, but looks like we'll have to do it the hard way,"

" Dragon Fury"

" Dark sheild,"

"Power of the Dragon of Domino,"

"Scales of the Dark Dragon,"

" Power of the Vortex of Flames,"

This time all that came from Valtor was a loud grunt,and a loud thud.

" Well, well, well," Valtor said weakly," Little miss Bloom, you've gotten stronger,"

" Never mind your little pleas I'm gonna take you to Ms. Faragonda and the rest of the Company of Light," rushed Bloom," Let's get you out from my sight"

With that Bloom made portal to take them to Alfea, but what she didn't know was that Valtor charmed the portal while she was freeing Sky from Valtor's bubble. Soon Bloom took Valtor through the portal.

 **So what do you think we're should the portal lead to and what's gonna happen to Sky's life when he finds out that Bloom didn't make it to Alfea?**


	4. Chapter 4 :The Choice

" Where the heck are we,"cried and agrivated Bloom. When Bloom turned around she found that Valtor was gone. "Oh grief, great I lost world renowned criminal who wants to make out with me and have sex with me, " Bloom heard a dark chuckled. " Okay seriously if you don't show your self I will boast this place to smithereens got it? "

" Oooo, someone's feisty today,"

" Well I do have a reason , nutty,"

" Oh Bloom sweet naive Bloom, when will you give up, I know you feel it,I can sense it, _darling_ , "slowly Valtor came closer and closer to Bloom, and Bloom knew it yet she didn't move. Some part of her was resisting the urge to blast him while she had the chance. " See I know something nobody else knows, besides you of course, you want me," was the sly answer to Bloom's question, does he know the truth.. yes.

Suddenly Bloom swept her arms around his neck and issued him deeply and passionately, "There that what you wanted," asked Bloom.

" More than you know," was the reply, " See that wasntv so hard now was it and I'll tell you something all you have to do to make this permanent is to come with me."

Bloom broke free from the comfortable position she was in , " What ? You want me to turn _**evil**_ , are you out of your mind crazy?"

" Oh now tell me this offer isn't tempting, dear just one change and this, _we could happen_ , it's all up to you now,"

Well she had to admit it was tempting, I mean she was kinda in love with him, "Please give me few days to thinking about it? " she asked.

" No"

"But-,"

" No you just chose now, me or your pesky little friends,"

" Then I chose...

. 

**Duh duh duh what is she gonna chose?**


	5. Chapter 5: An Evil Beginning

"I-I-I chose you," Bloom proclaimed a sentence that would change everything. " I chose you Valtor, and from here on out it will always be you, no matter what," this time Bloom's words were steady and there was no trace of her second guessing herself. She heard Valtor's enchanting and dark chuckle..

" I thought you would now let's go to _our_ new room," said Valtor as he opened a new portal that led to his hideout on Andros. " Well, here we are,of course this only temporary, I want only the best for you my love,"

The room Valtor had lead her to had a dark, sinister look about it, well what was she to expect from a dark wizard like him, surely not pink and blue polka dots with a white backsplash. But the longer she looked at her new home the more she wondered if she made the right chice.

Valtor seemed to have read her mind, " Now let me show you your new room, _darling_ ," with that Bloom was swept away to her new room. The room Valtor had called here was extremely dark, everything was a dark pink, violet, or black theme. But for a dark fairy it would be a dream bedroom as it should be for her.

Noticing her blank expression, Valtor said," Why don't we rest for a little while, I have some nightgowns in the, sorry, _your_ closet, I hope you like them." Valtor then pointed to a small walk-in-closet.

As soon as Bloom opened the door to her walk-in-closet she saw all kind of dark clothing Valtor had picked out for her, to please him she put on a black nightgown with dark pink lace trimming.

As she walked out Valtor dropped his jaw in awe, she was looking amazing.


End file.
